A New Winter
by Eg0isticHaru
Summary: Now 11 years after graduation, Jou finds a Class Reunion letter in his mailbox. He decides to go since he is lonely, and meets the one person he wasn't expecting to. After that something soft gently grows...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **-STRANGE-**

Grey evaporated into the sky as a warm sigh hit the cool air. It was rainy season in Domino and in the dead of winter. The holiday season had passed and the sweet forgiving calm of January had come, relieving the young blonde man as he trudged against the wind; his red umbrella barely doing him good. As he reached his apartment, he quickly grabbed his piled up mail hoping it wasn't ruined, and hurried inside. After shaking his umbrella and taking his sneakers off, he hugged himself with a shiver and a 'brr' and sat down at the small table in the nice one room apartment. Skimming through the mail and junk, a fancy looking letter caught his eye

"What's this..?" He mumbled and without much grace began to tear it open. His light brown eyes widened,

"High school reunion?"

Jounouchi Katsuya had somehow graduated high school 11 years ago, and just now they're having their first reunion? His heart skipped a beat at the seemingly fun idea, but soon after dropped. He stared at the invite longingly

"I wonder if Yugi got one too..."

After the things with Atem had happened back in high school, Yugi wasn't the same. It was plain as day that after being together with the pharaoh so long, without him Yugi felt empty. After years of trying to live the same again he finally decided to take Marik's offer and study in Egypt, Bakura accompanying him. Even Anzu had left the country for a dance school and career in the U.S.

A heavy sigh slipped through Jou's lips again. No matter how many years passed he still would never get used to change. Honda was still around, his bud since middle school. That, he was thankful for, even if he did live more than an hour out of the city, he owned his own auto shop so it was worth it. Standing, Jou left the invite on the table and headed for the shower, liking the idea of the warmth and wanting to change this chain of thoughts.

Plopping down on his couch with a satisfied grunt, he wrapped the blanket around his upper nude body and turned on the television.

"KaibaCorp does it again in making Christmas a bright one!" The anchor man spoke happily. Jou stared at the TV blankly. Kaiba.

"I guess he's still around..." He thought for a second before changing the channel and quickly distracting himself. It wasn't soon after that he fell asleep.

The following morning was relaxing as it was his day off, and as he munched on his overly buttered toast, he glanced at the invite that was left overnight. Reaching for it once more he searched for the date and nearly swallowed his toast whole.

"That's tonight isn't it?!" He stood making a ruckus and briefly wondered how long it had been since he last retrieved his mail. Glancing at the clock that read 10:43am, he confirmed the place and time of 6:00 on the invite once more before making up his mind.

"I should go. I'll have nothing to do tonight anyways, Honda's working..."

He had begun to dread days off. It just meant being alone and doing nothing most of the time. The day passed by quickly and before he knew it he stood in front of the bar, preparing himself and wondering why he decided to come. He fixed his dark red muffler, underneath he wore a black faux-leather jacket with buckles here and there, and black slim jeans. Stepping inside he looked around at the faces of the almost 30 year olds. Familiar but not recognizable, it seemed few remembered him and said hello. Jou realized then that he wasn't at school much back in the day, back then it was card games or all his part time jobs. Sitting at the bar against the wall next to someone else, he sighed; already tired. A clink was made as ice hit glass

"That look doesn't suit you" an extremely familiar deep voice spoke softly. Jou's head snapped up and stared at the man.

"...Kaiba?" Jou barely managed out. Of all people, Kaiba being here didn't even enter his mind! His heart sank into his stomach afraid of what would happen now. Kaiba scoffed,

"Is it that shocking?" Kaiba hadn't yet look back at him but Jou caught his bearings as he studied the man's face. He knew they were going on 30 soon and all, but Kaiba looked far too haggard for his age. It was then that the bar tender asked for Jou's order, he stuttered a reply of a beer and Kaiba just huffed. Jou frowned at him...what was he supposed to say...? Jou was so lost in thought that when he noticed, his drink was already sitting in front of him. In desperation of having to speak he put the drink to his lips and drank. Why was Kaiba there? He wasn't that kind of person? Why wasn't he saying anything? This odd silence went on for awhile before it dawned on Jou,

"What look...?" His brows furrowed and he glanced at the man next to him. Kaiba finally looked over his way with one brow raised, finally with eye contact Jou froze.

"You just now processed that?" Kaiba looked back down with a huff and back to Jou. He rested his chin on the back of his hands and seemed to study Jou.

"You look tired" that was it? Jou frowned,

"Of course I get tired..." He replied. Kaiba looked away and slightly shook his head and mumbled

"It's different" Jou looked at his second drink confused. What perplexed him the most was that he and Kaiba were talking civilly towards each other. What was the bastard planning? He glanced again at him, he seemed relaxed. That was odd.

"If anyone looks tired it's YOU." Jou smiled triumphantly as if that was a comeback of some sort. Kaiba let out a small sigh and rubbed his face with his palm. That was...not expected. Why wasn't he fighting back? Jou turned facing more towards him

"Worked hard over the holidays...?" He asked awkwardly. Why was he trying to talk to him normally anyways? 'Well, he's not bickering back so what else is there to do' Jou thought to himself. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Oh! Looks like I bothered him now...!' Jou mused.

"As I always do this time of year..." His voice sounded so exhausted. Jou frowned. This wasn't right...as if it wasn't weird enough Jou felt his heart stop as Kaiba looked at him, saying something he didn't catch. Kaiba was looking at him. Not through him, not glaring, not hateful; but looking right at him. Jou blinked a few times before stuttering a "what?". Kaiba furrowed his brows a bit irritated

"I asked what you do for a living." Kaiba was asking him something? Jou took a deep breath, trying to catch up with the events.

"I cook...-I mean I'm a cook, a chef." Jou mentally face palmed at his obvious nerves. Kaiba straightened his posture

"You're a chef?" Although his voice was unusually flat and quite, more than ever Jou could tell he was genuinely interested. Maybe wondering how the Mutt could make it? Jou scoffed,

"Un, I went to culinary school right out of college...and yeah." He scratched the back of his head suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. Why now? After a few seconds of silence Jou looked over at Kaiba who had looked away, nervous of what his reply would be Jou waited. Kaiba seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where's Mouto...?" Jou opened his mouth; mind stopping for a second. Many things passed through his head, 'no reply?' along with instant sadness from hearing Yugi's name. Feeling Kaiba's eyes on him he took a breath

"Egypt...he's in Egypt." Jou replied, voice much more flat than he expected it to be. He looked away from Kaiba afraid his expression gave his feelings away. Kaiba simply nodded,

"I had wanted to meet him..." Kaiba admitted. Jou just stared at his now third drink 'so that's why he came, for Yugi' somehow his heart sank more. All this niceness from Kaiba was making him weird. By this point some people were leaving, and some deciding to go to another restaurant. Jou suddenly stood unable to bear the strangeness and heard Kaiba stand right after him, Jou stopped thinking as he had forgotten how tall Kaiba was. He was so used to being the tallest out of the group especially with Yugi. Kaiba was at least 7 inches taller than himself, and his slim build only made him seem taller. Jou took note that he wasn't wearing his obnoxious white coat, but instead a dark grey fitted suit with a white button up shirt and light blue tie. Figures. It sure was odd seeing him in natural clothing though, Jou smiled at the thought and sight

"What?" Jou looked up to Kaiba realizing he was staring at him. Jou pressed his lips together trying to hide his embarrassment and his mind raced for an answer

"You just-...you're suit- you look nice"

SHIT. That wasn't what he was trying to say! Kaiba blinked, and Jou blinked as well although his face began to turn red. Jou closed his eyes screaming on the inside preparing himself for some awful insult or to be made fun of-

"Thank you" his eyes shot open and looked up at Kaiba who was now looking away. Waht. Jou officially gave up trying to think about any of this anymore, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't follow. He paid for his drinks and glanced at his phone that read 8 o'clock.

"I'm...going to head out" he pointed out and began to head for the door. His head was spinning from all that had happened. Kaiba nodded and Jou walked out back into the cold air and stretched. Well. He was screwed. Rain poured mercilessly as Jou stood under the restaurant tarp; umbrella less. Just his luck that his stomach growled ferociously, remembering he had yet to eat dinner. Letting out a heavy sigh his thoughts of running into the rain were cut off as he jumped from the sound of an umbrella opening right next to him. Quickly looking to his side, there stood Kaiba looking out into the rain. He just stood there for a few seconds expressionless before looking at Jou and leaning his umbrella to share. Jou looked at him

"Eh?" He looked up at the white umbrella that resembled the Blue-eyes wings and let out a little laugh; so Kaiba.

"Have you eaten?" Kaiba's voice was hard to hear under the rain but Jou barely caught it. Was he going to invite him...?

"Not yet, was about to" he replied, smiling, "have you?" Kaiba shook his head in reply, stepping closer to Jou he began to step out and Jou scrambled to follow to stay under the shelter.

'I guess 11 years is a long time, maybe even Kaiba would change' Jou mused laughing as he walked closely alongside his old time rival, sharing an umbrella, it was strange, but it felt nice.

H-hello. I've been writing this fic for a little over two years now. I'm already almost done with the last chapter, there's only about 5 so it's not long.  
This is my first upload to FacFiction, I'm not sure how many people are still in this fandom and who still ship JouKai, but I'd be so happy if anyone reads it and enjoys it even just a little since I have no one around me who likes these types of things.  
Thank you...!


	2. Chapter 2

**-NEW-**

Jou took a huge unattractive bite out of his burger, humming in satisfaction at the rich taste. Kaiba grunted in distaste at his horrible table manners,

"Eat like an adult, brat" Kaiba scolded as he cut his own steak. Jou frowned at him with his mouth full and quickly swallowed

"Well if I'm a brat then I'm not an adult, so why should I?" Giving a smug teethy smile, he took another massive bite and Kaiba glared him. This had been the 4th time they had gone out to dinner like this. After that night of the reunion, they ate in mostly silence together and before leaving, Kaiba had handed Jou his personal business card with his number on it. Jou eventually texted him a few weeks after, claiming he was hungry for the fancy place they had gone to. At first it was a bit awkward and not much conversation, but by the third time they found they're old routine felt right. It made them both feel young and back in the good days again and so decided not to question what exactly this was. Jou glanced at Kaiba over his half eaten burger; the man had changed like Jou wondered. He was still emotionless and not very nice, but he wasn't cold or cruel anymore either. Even with the name calling and finger pointing, this was the most comforting thing Jou had in a long time. It was like he was 17 again. He suddenly got an idea; he looked at Kaiba with big eyes and his mouth full

"Le'th dou!" Kaiba flinched in utter disgust as food flew out of Jou's mouth.

"Jounouchi please swallow, that's disgusting" he wiped his own mouth as he had finished his meal "and I didn't understand." Kaiba looked at him as Jou hurriedly swallowed and gasped for air, looking at Kaiba with fire in his eyes that quickly caught Kaiba's every attention

"I said 'lets duel'!" Jou repeated excitedly. Fire spreads quickly and Kaiba's own eyes shined back. His usual smug smirk grew on his lips and Jou beamed at its familiarity.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba tested and Jou scoffed

"You're on!"

Jou crumbled onto his knees in defeat, he wasn't even close!

"That's what I thought, mutt" Kaiba smirked triumphantly, he felt a rush of adrenaline that whole game, although it was easy and quick it had been so long since he last dueled.

"Damnit, I was hoping you'd lost your touch!" Jou stood and dusted his knees off, sending a friendly glare at Kaiba "wipe off that smug face, ya prick!" Kaiba's face softened into a bit of a smile and Jou felt his heart hesitate. He never thought he'd duel Kaiba as friends- wait, friends? Is that what they were? Kaiba sat down on the nearest bench of the park they were dueling in and barely let out the littlest sigh, but it didn't get pass Jou. He walked and sat right next to Kaiba and looked forward...

"Where's Mokuba...?" Jou asked lightly. He knew he was broaching something sensitive but didn't want to make it overly serious, plus he was just genuinely curious. Kaiba sent a glare his way

"Why? And why should I tell you?" He defended. Jou frowned at him

"You don't. I was just wondering sheesh." Leaning his elbows on his knees Jou bent over laying his chin in his hands. The rain had stopped but it was still freezing outside, he looked up at the clouds in the sky, seeing what shapes he could find; enjoying this relaxing moment.

"College" he smiled at the gruff answer. Deciding not to look in Kaiba's direction he let out a small 'oh'

"Where?" He replied simply. Kaiba looked down,

"Tokyo" Jou finally looked at Kaiba with his eyes a little sad,

"Tokyo...? But that's so far.."

"I know" Kaiba roughly cut him off crossing his arms and leaning back. Oh. Jou caught on.

"I hope he's doing alright" he decided not to pry any more than this and stood.

"Yugi's gone too" he whispered and started walking "sorry Kaiba, I better get back home, I have work later," turning around and smiling at him he waved "really, thanks for the meal and dueling with me." And with that he dashed off, not used to showing kindness to the CEO. Kaiba sat there a little stunned, he was ready to throw up his defenses and fight, but nothing happened. Alone, he let out a shaky sigh and slowly stood and decided to go back to the office. Sliding into his black Aston Martin one-77, he drove back and strode into his office on the top floor of KaibaCorp. Sitting down he looked at all the paperwork organized across his desk, and let out a sigh. Something was wrong. Well, he knew what was wrong. But what was most wrong was that he felt it was wrong. Pinching the bridge of his nose he decided he needed a fresh hot cup of coffee.

A few weeks went by with no contact from Jou. Kaiba didn't notice at first but as work lessened, he had the time to go back to his mansion and free time in the later evenings. He disliked returning to the Kaiba manor, it reminded him of things he would rather not remember. Usually he had his phone on silent in his suit pocket, but now he found himself constantly glancing at his cell that now sat on his desk. He wanted Jounouchi to message him? Huffing in disbelief he shoved his phone into his pocket and continued working. Not much later his phone began to ring, alarming him. He snatched his phone and picked it up in irritation

"What do you want?!" He snarled.

"Whoa did I call at a bad time..?" The voice instantly calmed Kaiba, and he grabbed his chest worried about a strange heartbeat he just had.

"No, you're fine..." Why did he call? He usually only messaged him. Jou laughed into the phone

"Oh good" He kicked the pillow on the floor as he sat on his couch, "Sorry, work was super busy." Why was he apologizing? Kaiba hummed in response. There were a few minutes of silence, knowing that the other was just sitting there. Finally Jou took a breath

"Hey Kaiba?" He asked. The oddness of this phone call made Kaiba feel like time was frozen,

"Yes?" He replied. He heard Jou chuckle,

"Are you free tonight...? Let's go somewhere comfortable. Not any of those ritzy places we've gone to...somewhere more normal" Kaiba stayed silent, something was off about Jounouchi. He didn't like it, and he didn't know why he didn't.

"Alright, you pick then" He could hear Jou's smile in his voice as he shouted

"Okay! I'll text you the info!" and hung up. For a moment he continued to hold the phone to his ear, and then slowly took it away. He felt thoughts he didn't want to think creeping into his mind. Why was he hanging out with Jounouchi the mutt? What was Jounouchi to him? Why does he notice things about him? Why is Jounouchi being nice to him? Slamming his phone onto his desk he stood but stopped as his message tone went off. He lifted and looked at the message smothered in emoji's and silly things from Jounouchi and fought the urge to smile. This wasn't good. Quickly reading the location he put his phone away and walked out to prepare for a meeting.

Jou waited outside with his red umbrella closed as the rain had stopped. Wishing he brought his muffler he breathed into his palms, tugging his thick dark green jacket around himself some more. He sure hoped Kaiba had casual wear, he'd only ever seen him in that dorky coat or suits after all. Looking down at his feet, his heart jumped a little at the thought of seeing him like that. Maybe no one else had before?

"Jounouchi" Jou almost 'eep'ed as his heart suddenly raced as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Afraid somehow, he decided not to look up. He found Kaiba's feet and was surprised to see a pair of nice boots and black jeans, the curiosity was too much and he looked up quickly. Kaiba was scowling at him from the lack of response,

"Are you deaf, mutt?" The words were harsh but not the tone. Jou just smiled at the strangeness of Kaiba in straight black jeans and a simple nice wool, dark grey double breasted jacket. Realizing from Kaiba's confused and odd expression, that he was currently smiling while staring at him, he coughed and looked away, feeling his face heat up

"Oh uh, sorry I got lost...in my thoughts" smooth Jou, smooth. Wait, what was he evening doing? Was he checking Kai- he didn't want to finish that.

"Well...are we going to eat out here?" Kaiba wasn't sure what was wrong with the mutt, something must have really happened. Jou laughed and finally took them inside and they were seated immediately. Things went normally after that, Jou talking about work and how a chef went on medical leave, and how he was caught up in so much overtime, and Kaiba listened and chimed in every now and then. Usually he had short patience, but when it came to these strange evenings he felt like he could listen to Jou talk as long as he wanted to, which for Jou seemed like it could be forever. Silence fell as they ate their food in the family restaurant. Kaiba glanced up from his meal to see Jou looking around fondly. He finally decided that indeed, something had happened. Putting his fork down and sipping water, he sat up looking directly at Jou. It bothered him when he didn't know what was going on.

"Did something happen?" He asked frankly. Jou looked at him with wide eyes

"Huh?" He was shocked to be asked a personal question by him. I mean he's asked him things before and sure they've been hanging out but...he needed to answer,

"Ah, um...no?" He wasn't sure what Kaiba wanted but he knew he answered wrong from the scowl on his face.

"Jounouchi you can't fool me, clearly something is wrong with you today, and I'd prefer you to spit it out so I don't have to sit here confused. I don't know how to deal with you" at first all Jou heard was that he didn't like not being in the know; until that last part. Blinking a few times looking at Kaiba's dark blue eyes still scowling, he decided, why the hell not?

"I miss the gang..." Looking down a bit ashamed Jou's tone became less bright "I barely get into contact with Yugi, and I haven't been able to meet up with Honda in a long time..." Kaiba nodded, so he was lonely?

"I mean honestly..." He wondered if he should even be honest with Kaiba, but decided Kaiba was being pretty honest himself, just in his own Kaiba ways, "meeting with you has been the best time I've had in a long time...at first I felt like we were 17 again, but things are different- in a good way." He glanced up at Kaiba hoping not to see condescending eyes, and was relieved. Chuckling he scratched the back of his head, serious just wasn't his style "but it's all good! I mean you eat with me and duel with me so, I mean this is the nicest you've ever been to me so I'm fine! Sorry to bring up something weird" he nervously laughed again with an awkward smile and Kaiba frowned for a second before returning to his unreadable expression,

"Don't apologize when you haven't done anything wrong Mutt, it makes me look bad" Jou genuinely smiled, Kaiba always had to cover his kindness with selfishness.

'I wonder if he was always like this...and I just couldn't see it then?' He thought to himself. Finishing they paid and stood outside, looking over he noticed Kaiba's face drop sullen whilst looking at his phone,

"Let's drink somewhere" Kaiba demanded and turned and started walking

"Well wait for me!" Jou ran after him and glanced up at the suddenly cold and harsh expression. It reminded him of the old Kaiba. He didn't really like it but he wasn't about to pry.

They kept silent all the way there, and even as they entered into the very upscale looking bar. Jou gulped; used to the run down pubs he lived around when he was younger. As they sat, Jou glanced once again at the suddenly ice cold man. He was worried. Something had flipped Kaiba's switch to become upset, upset enough to want to drink. He was just fine before at the restaurant, the only thing Jou could place was that Kaiba had checked his phone between then. What could he have seen that made him so upset in an instant? Seeing as Kaiba ordered a heavy whiskey drink, Jou decided to just stick with water. Jou glanced around the dimly lit modern looking bar, it was obvious only high class came here making him feel even more out of place. Without a word Jou just sat there next to Kaiba as he downed the heavy alcohol, carefully glancing from time to time. Kaiba's brows were deeply furrowed and he sighed after finishing his second glass. The alcohol began to hit him a bit. Jou looked down at the water in the cup that he held, what was he supposed to do? At this point in time Kaiba could no longer drive himself home. Starting on his third drink, not entirely sure if touching him was okay; Jou hesitantly reached and gently patted Kaiba's arm

"Kaiba…you're drinking a lot" Jou chose his words carefully, not wanting to tell him what to do. His hand was gently smacked away and his words shrugged off. Pulling his hand back Jou frowned, if he was just going to drink why did Kaiba take him along? Jou confirmed that Kaiba's plan was to get drunk as the man grabbed the bottle for himself pouring yet another glass. How many had it been at this point? The bottle was less than half way full now, so it had been a lot. Jou really didn't want to pry or upset the drunken man anymore than he already was, but he couldn't handle the awkward silence either.

"So…you like whiskey?" He asked softly, not sure what else to talk about. Kaiba looked over at him, eyes glossed and face relaxed now. Jou couldn't help but give a small smile, seeing as Kaiba was calm now and to reassure him he was fine. Kaiba just looked at the almost empty bottle and nodded with a grunt. Jou glanced away,

"Um…will someone pick you up then or-" he was cut off as Kaiba reached into his coat pocket and shoved his fist in Jou's direction. Instinctively Jou put his hands under Kaiba's as keys were dropped into his palm. Jou blinked a few times.

"Wait. Wait, is this really okay?" he asked nervous. Was Kaiba implying he could drive him back to the Kaiba manor? His thoughts were confirmed as Kaiba lazily nodded, finishing his fifth glass. Looking at the few keys in his hands, Jou nodded and looked up at Kaiba to see him laying his head in his arms on the counter.

"Kaiba?" Jou asked worried. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at him, before closing them again.

'Kaiba is a sleepy drunk I guess…' Jou mused to himself before his heart dropped realizing he'd have to get Kaiba to his car…


	3. Chapter 3

**-HOME-**

He somehow managed him into the car, and thoroughly enjoyed driving Kaiba's nice slick ride to the sleeping mans manor. After barely waking Kaiba enough to get him to let them through the gates and into the parking lot, he picked up Kaiba again and half carried half dragged him in front of the manor. As soon as he stepped in he almost dropped Kaiba and gawked at the huge entrance with its massive crystal chandelier and marble flooring. Hearing the man grunt in discomfort Jou was reminded that he was currently holding the wasted Kaiba and owner of the place himself. Looking around he spotted what was most likely the living room and settled for dragging him backwards there and gently laid him on the luxurious couch.

"Jesus Kaiba you're too rich..." he mumbled and looked back at the seeping rich CEO. Something about this whole situation made him feel unsettled inside. He'd never seen Kaiba so vulnerable and never thought he'd be let inside his own house.

Minutes went by as Jou mindlessly looked around the living room. Looking once again at the soundly resting man, he decided maybe he should bring him to his bed? It didn't seem like he was waking anytime soon, given how much he drank and all. Walking up to him and looking towards the grand staircase, he wondered again what it was that caused this in the first place. Knowing it wasn't his place to pry or ask; Jou strode off to the staircase determined to find the older Kaiba's room. After much searching and almost getting lost in the many hallways, he finally found it.

'I'm probably only the third person to ever set foot in here, Mokuba the second of course' he switched the lights on and eagerly looked around. It wasn't exciting really; it was as simple as a room could be. A desk, closet, and the only exciting thing was the huge light blue bed. It could fit probably 10 people! Jou desperately fought the urge to jump onto it; he didn't have a death wish after all. About to turn to retrieve Kaiba, he spotted a nightstand next to the bed. He froze and stared at the several picture frames, some up but most faced down. He stared at them from the doorway for awhile. This was Kaiba's room, those were the only important things in it, and they were arranged in such a manner; it was definitely something personal to the seemingly emotionless man. He glanced around and slowly walked over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed he looked at the two sitting up. One looked like the day he took over KaibaCorp, and the other was of the opening day of Kaibaland. He timidly reached for the first one that lay down and slowly lifted it, holding his breath. His face twisted sad and wondered why he put the picture of him and Mokuba as children down like that. He lifted the next that was of him and Mokuba again but older, he noticed the trend already. Why didn't he want to see Mokuba...? It only made sense that he must have been lonely and missed him. But Kaiba was too stubborn to admit something like that. Jou huffed, sad for him. Reaching for the last one he expected to see Mokuba, but his heart was struck when he saw all the familiar smiling faces. It was the gang back in duelist city. But why did Kaiba have this? Neither he nor Mokuba was even in this shot. A slam of the door caused Jou jump and dropped the picture

"Kaiba!" He yelled out louder than he expected. This wasn't good, here he was snooping around in his things, sitting on his bed. Jou stood and clenched his shirt over his chest, feeling his heart racing.

"I- I wasn't um" he swallowed hard

"Save it Mutt..." Kaiba was able to speak clearly, but his eyes were still glossy. Unable to let go of the doorway without falling Kaiba just glared from across the room. Kaiba wanted so badly to stride across that room and smack him. Now Jou probably knew things he shouldn't and Kaiba did not like that one bit.

"Get out" he growled. Jou frowned. You could practically see the tail between his legs. He was frozen stiff though,

"...Kaiba...? I-I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have looked around I just-" Kaiba cut him off

"I said leave Mutt" his voice was raising a bit and Jou looked down. He wasn't getting out of this one it seemed. After telling himself over and over not to pry, he felt guilty having given into it. He slowly took small steps towards the door until he stood right next to him, he could feel the seething rage flowing off of him. His arm was harshly snatched and he was tugged violently to the side. His heart raced afraid of getting hit. He looked up only to get hit by something a lot bigger than a fist, before he could process Kaiba fell into him and then onto him. Jou gasped as the body fell directly limp on him and got the wind knocked out. As he gasped for air Kaiba pushed his upper half up and glared daggers at Jou. Jou mentally cried; that wasn't his fault! Quickly he grabbed Kaiba's wrist before he could do anything and caught his breath.

"Kaiba you're drunk! Wait!" He was desperate; this was all getting out of hand. Sitting up he grabbed and dragged the CEO over and threw him onto the bed with a sigh of relief. He looked and saw Kaiba just laying there. He felt bad again.

"Kaiba just let me explain-"

"No...leave." A vain popped in Jou's head and he walked towards him

"Kaiba Seto, you are so shit wasted out of your mind that you can barely stand, I was trying to help!" Kaiba sat up and glared again, Jou was able to prepare by the obvious intake of breath by Kaiba as he raised his voice

"How is snooping around helping?!" Kaiba was disturbed. No one ever had been in his room, barely even Mokuba. He had kept his image up for so long, not letting anyone into his personal life so well, that someone just prancing in just wasn't right. It wasn't right. It wasn't right! Jou stomped forward and wasn't prepared for the quick movement Kaiba made at him, after taking the sloppy hit right in the jaw Jou jumped forward grabbing Kaiba by the collar and shook him

"I said I'm just trying to help you prick!" He yelled back, "I admit I was wrong for looking! I'm sorry!" Kaiba threw his arms off and shoved him harshly back and stood

"Shut up, Mutt. I don't want you're excuses I want you out!" Jou growled

"Then make me!" Jou was suddenly swept off the ground and thrown into his side with a loud 'oof'. Kaiba went down to wail on him and Jou feared for himself for a second before grabbing both of Kaiba's wrists.

"Wait wait Kaiba I don't wanna fight you" he suddenly felt bad for attacking the drunken crazed Kaiba.

Flipping them over he tried to pin him down only to get kicked between the legs, yelling out in surprise and pain he fell to the floor as Kaiba shakily stood.

"Get out Jounouchi, or I will call my guards" he was being threatened. Jou gasped for air and stayed curled on the floor, hearing Kaiba tsk at him. Why was he even fighting him...? Jou slowly stood facing down,

"You really want me to leave...?" His voice was quiet. Kaiba glared in his direction

"Yes, get out Mutt, and don't come back" he growled, voice filled with anger. What was even happening? Why was he so angry...?

"You don't care if I never come back...?" Kaiba noticed the trembling in his voice, and it somewhat sobered him, making him wonder why it was again that he got so upset. Glancing in Jou's direction Kaiba froze. There was a horribly bitter smile on Jou's face.

"Hah...I knew it was too good...like we could be friends. You really didn't care one bit after all. Were you using me to pass time? Was I entertaining?" He choked as tears began spilling out and down his cheeks. Like an idiot he was enjoying himself, too desperate to even see clearly. He closed his eyes, he didn't care what Kaiba thought, and he probably didn't care anyways. He'd leave, go home, and never see him again. He'd never see anyone again like he used to. His chest ached and he clenched onto it sniveling between words "God...Kaiba why are you such a prick..."

Kaiba had no idea what to do. Mokuba barely even broke down like this. Seeing the twisted pain on Jou's face was like a bucket of ice water. He just stood there for awhile, lost in thought. He didn't hate him; he wasn't playing with him either. Why was he crying? Didn't they always argue? What exactly did he say to Jou? He reached to touch him and Jou flinched away afraid, something in Kaiba snapped. That felt awful. He really didn't know what to do in a situation like this, he was trying to deal with his feelings, but he wasn't sure how, so he went with whatever came first. Jou looked up with a watery glare as Kaiba roughly grabbed his shoulder in frustration.

"Stop crying will you?" Kaiba gritted his teeth as that just caused more tears. Why was this so annoying to him?!

"What do you want?!" Kaiba finally snapped and saw Jou break in front of him, tears spilling down and weakly holding onto his wrists he barely whispered out

"Don't leave me too..." Jou had become horribly attached to Kaiba. He found himself enjoying their time, looking forward to the next time, wondering what was going on in Kaiba's head, what would make him laugh or smile, and just wanted to be with him. After a long silence Jou finally looked up, knowing Kaiba wouldn't know how to reply. He laughed inside at Kaiba's blank face and tried to pull his hands off, but Kaiba held on tight. Confused he glared at him.

Kaiba took a big breath. This was a huge mess; this was exactly why he never leaned on his feelings and emotions. It was messy, embarrassing, and painful. People hated him, misunderstood him; and rightfully so, and are always out to get him. Yet this idiot, who he used to pick on, wanted to be with him. His parents had left him, and even Mokuba had left far away and didn't seem fazed, he was truly alone in every sense. He was working day in and day out to keep his mind busy, he ignored the painful pangs in his chest blaming the fatigue, he barely even came back home because it reminded him of Mokuba. He was run ragged and completely exhausted, that's why he went to that stupid reunion. Hoping to see anyone, at least have one interaction. Of course he couldn't tell anybody this; he barely even wanted to admit it. That's why Jou was like a fresh breeze, he went right along, no questions asked, and they actually got along now. Kaiba knew he enjoyed listening to his pointless banter, and seeing the once poor and starving boy eat with such gusto, and that he waited for his messages, and for the next time that they would meet. He denied naming it what it was but surely by that point...he thought of Jounouchi as more than just an old rival. Grabbing tighter he looked Jou square in the eyes

"If you want to stay then why are you pushing me?" Jou's eyes softened and he looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba's expression softened into one that seemed apologetic. Jou's face contorted into an angry, embarrassed pout as he smacked him on the side.

"I hate you Kaiba" he grumbled and looked down to hide his face, Kaiba just nodded in agreement.


End file.
